No hables con extraños
by Conejillo89
Summary: Meimi y Seira se encuentran en una encrucijada mientras sus destinos se ven amenazados. Será este el fin de Saint Tail?
1. Glorias del pasado

En aquel sucio edificio deslucido, gris y cubierto de manchas de humedad, entraba por la puerta metálica con manchas de óxido una figura en gabardina y sombrero. La suciedad y el polvo se acumulaba en los marcos de las ventanas y en las viejas persianas, amarillentas por la luz de sol. En una pared cubierta de estanterías, diplomas y reconocimientos cubiertos de polvo aún más fino, el olor a cigarro y a papel viejo impregnaba la habitación.

-Y que me dices?-Un sujeto robusto de barba negra muy poblada y expresión amenazante miraba a su interlocutor mientras le daba una honda calada a su cigarro. Usaba tirantes y una camisa blanca con corbata de colores chillantes. El hombre pálido, delgado, ojeroso y de nariz aguileña tragó saliva. Quitándose el sombrero, se sentó en el sillón de cuero frente al hombre barbado.- ¿Tienes información nueva?...- Su voz de trueno, similar al rugido de un oso, parecía mucho más vieja de lo que él era.

-No...- musitó el hombre flacucho., hundiendo los ojos en el piso. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensamos. La policía no quiere colaborar con nosotros. No van a darnos información nueva. El tema de Saint Tail...esta clasificado para el público... Lo siento mucho, Isamu...-

-¿Una rídicula ladrona que roba objetos sin valor es información clasificada?- gruñó Isamu, lanzando al bote de basura la colilla de su cigarro. Patéticos. Pero es bueno saberlo, Yuki...- el aludido se estremeció, preparado para seguir hablando:

-Eso no es todo Isamu. El hijo del detective Keiji Asuka esta encargado del caso , el mismo alcalde lo nombró.- tembló Yuki.- Y eso no es lo peor...- titubeó mordiéndose el labio inferior., haciéndolo parecer una tortuga tímida-... el hijo de Asuka tiene solo catorce años.- Isamu abrió los ojos negros de par en par y soltó una sonora carcajada despectiva. Entre la tos que le provocaba su adicción al tabaco, retomó el hilo de la charla con voz entrecortada mientras Yuki seguía tenso y aprensivo en su asiento.

-¿Un muchacho? ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Un maldito crío de secundaria a resolver un caso policiaco?- bramó acogido por un paroxismo de burla y decepción. Su voz áspera y estentórea hizo vibrar los cuadros en la pared a sus espaldas. - ¿Hasta cuando la gente de esta ciudad va a seguir confiando en una policía tan inepta? ¡Son un chiste de mal gusto!- el detective se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo polvoriento. Y déjame adivinar...dijo levantándose de su sillón forrado en cuero negro...-la ladrona sigue suelta...- una mirada de desprecio salió entre los pliegues cerosos y hundidos del rostro de Isamu.

-Todo parece indicar que sí... El chico Asuka no la ha atrapado...o no ha querido hacerlo, según se rumora en el departamento de policía. Isamu hizo un mohín de suspicacia. - Sabes que edad podría tener la ladrona?- aventuró el hombretón echándose hacia atrás en su sillón.

-No...pero según cuentan los oficiales de Seika, parece ser una mujer joven. Hace tiempo creían que era un hombre pero resultó ser una pista falsa...- El hombre barbado soltó una risita baja.

\- Quizás al chico le gusta esa mujer y por ello no hace nada contra ella...¿Estarán coludidos el hijo de Asuka y la ladrona?¿ Por qué el padre lo permite, si ese es el caso?- Yuki se quedó quieto, con una expresión en blanco.-Todo esto es muy sospechoso, tantos robos y al final otros son los inculpados, y sigue sin haber rastro de esa tal Saint Tail, ni de su identidad...-se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Necesito más informes, Yuki. Necesitamos saber que se está cocinando entre los detectives del gobierno de esta ciudad...- El alcalde se pavonea de tener una ciudad libre de corrupción y una policía honesta, pero esto solo los hunde aún más. Podríamos probar que están encubriendo a esa mujer, sea quien sea...- Encendió otro cigarro y lanzó una tremenda bocanada de humo que se confundió con las escasas canas que ya aparecían en su cabello y cejas. Yuki parecía bastante tenso, retorciéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te pasa algo, Yuki?- inquirió el hombre reparando en su compañero que se estaba poniendo nervioso.- Algo más sabes y no me quieres decir...- Los pliegues de los párpados y mejillas de Isamu se estrecharon tanto que sus ojos casi desaparecían.

-No creo poder...seguir dándote más informes, Isamu...- El detective Asuka se ha puesto bastante receloso de mis preguntas y...- la frase quedó interrumpida.

-Como que no!- rugió el hombre levantándose de su silla y dando un golpe sobre su escritorio con su grueso brazo velludo. - ¡Nigata, eres un incompetente! ¡Te faltan agallas para este trabajo! ¡Mira todos mis reconocimientos, no por nada soy uno de los mejores detectives privados de esta ciudad!- El hombre avanzó hacia Nigata y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, ebullendo de rabia. Este temblaba, aunque de pronto se puso colorado.

-Bah...-susurró Nigata liberándose de las enormes manos de Isamu - ¿Un detective privado que vive de glorias pasadas y no ha resuelto un caso importante desde hace años? ¿Estás esperando que este caso sea tu nueva gloria? Deberías ponerte a trabajar, detective Hayashi, y no dejar que otros hagan lo que deberías mientras pierdes aquí el...!- No acabó la frase , ya que cayó al suelo con gran estrépito. Su jefe lo amenazaba con pistola en mano mientras las venas vibraban en su cuello y cabeza.

-Lárgate antes de que tire del gatillo. ¡Estás despedido!- gruñó apretando los dientes el detective. Yuki salió por la puerta como un huracán, sin mirar detrás. Hayashi resopló. Volviendo a su asiento , le dió un enorme trago a su taza de café frío. Tenía una vieja rivalidad con la unidad de detectives del departamento de Policía de Seika debido a que le habían quitado varios casos importantes en el pasado, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que siguieran robándole el prestigio y minando a su trayectoria. Quizás un nuevo robo sería la oportunidad perfecta para sorprender a la ladrona y resolver el caso antes que el hijo de Asuka... Aún le quedaban buenos amigos en la alcadía y en el departamento de Policía, aunque debía actuar con cautela...


	2. Las obligaciones de una monja

Seira salía de la ducha. Solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y la piel húmeda, le pareció escuchar un ruido en los arbustos de su casa, junto a la ventana de la cocina. Justo arriba de la cocina era donde estaba el cuarto de baño, por eso pudo oírlo por la diminuta ventana del sanitario. Era extraño, ya que vivía en una calle muy tranquila, y no era habitual que las personas se metiesen a su jardín. Su tía no estaba, ya que trabajaba en un negocio familiar como cocinera. La joven novicia tenía el día libre. Aquel sábado era como cualquier otro, solo el conocido zumbido de las cigarras a la distancia en un día seminublado.

Otra vez aquel sonido, cuando bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. No le dió importancia, puesto que podría tratarse de un perro o gato callejero buscando comida. Su barrio era famoso por tener un bajo índice de asaltos y delincuencia en general. Justo cuando terminaba de preparar los hot cakes, el ruido fue más fuerte. Algo o alguien estaba removiendo entre las ramas del viejo arbusto de ornato. Se asomó por fin a la ventana, y sólo se encontró con la planta, tan inerte y pacífica como siempte. Pero esta vez, le pareció oir un ligero click a pocos metros de ella. Cerró las cortinas de la ventana y continuó con su rutina habitual, sin darle más trascendencia al curioso acontecimiento con el arbusto.

El convento ya la esperaba, aquel día sería importante ya que las monjas superioras les darían una charla a las novicias, un sermón de rutina para que comprendieran lo que significaba ser una sirviente de Dios y su papel en la sociedad. Tras una predecible charla por parte de la madre superiora y las sores adjuntas, Seira regresó a hacer lo que hacía todos los días al convento, a colaborar para las misiones de caridad, a hacer la limpieza del atrio de la iglesia y ser ayudante en la recolección del diezmo. Habría varias misas aquel día. La novicia realizó sus actividades habituales de hermana en entrenamiento sin ninguna alteración, hasta que llegó el mediodía. La primera homilía del día llegó y con ella un grupo moderado de personas que iban a recibir la bendición del sacerdote. Aquel día era seira quien era la encargada de recolectar las limosnas, y recibió con una sonrisa a la familia Haneoka que, como cada domingo venía a la misa de mediodía. La gente salió por fin de la ceremonia, listos para retomar sus actividades de un día de descanso. Justo cuando la novicia se despedía de su amiga Meimi Haneoka, un joven pálido con expresión indefinida llegó dando tropezones hacia Seira.

-En que te puedo ayudar?- sonrió alegremente la monja. El muchacho no respondió. La escrutó con sus enormes ojos saltones de color azul pálido,más claros que los de Meimi.-

-Nada, hermana...Es solo que la he visto por aquí y-y...-el chico se puso nervioso de pronto y clavo los ojos en el suelo...- me preguntaba si usted recibe las confesiones...- mumuró el joven. Se veía algo mayor que Seira y Meimi. Quizás era uno de los chicos de tercer grado. -Yo también soy alumno de esta escuela, pero nunca he tenido el valor de...- su expresión vacía y neutra se hizo más evidente mientras evitaba mirar a los ojos a la muchacha. La chica sintió compasión por aquel joven.

-Ah, por supuesto!- respondió entusiasmada la novicia.- Ven a verme por las tardes, de cinco a seis estoy libre. Que Dios te bendiga...-

-Sí, si gracias, gracias...- el joven se alejó con un paso torpe. Su voz monocorde y sus gestos no se parecían mucho a los de otros chicos de su edad, pensaba Seira mientras el muchacho era escoltado pors sus padres hasta el auto familiar. Un hombre de edad mediana y lentes de gruesa montura negra llegaba hacia Seira. La miró brevemente y le preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Tenía el pelo canoso despeinado y una expresión de ligera melancolía.

-Estoy buscando a la hermana encargada de las confesiones entre semana...- Seira no notó nada anormal en el sujeto.

-¡Por supuesto, soy yo!- El hombre sonrió levemente con su mandíbula baja ligeramente salida. - Ah! De acuerdo, le buscare si le necesito, hermana. Hasta luego!- El sujeto se alejó de inmediato, casi con una agilidad inusitada para un hombre de su edad y peso. La novicia no había notado que un hombre de bigote había escuchado la conversación y ya había llegado junto a ella, causándole un sobre salto. Las carcajadas amistosas del hombre espantaron a Seira, quiens e dió la vuelta aprensiva.

-Perdóneme hermana! Es que...necesito confesarme urgentemente. El semblante del hombre cambió. Se puso tembloroso y a mover un pie incontrolablemente.

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana...- contestó la monja apenada de verdad por los nervios del individuo.- Por favor!- gritó el hombre llamando la atención de unos cuantos rezagados que salían de la iglesia, casi vacía.

-Discúlpeme, pero aunque estemos en domingo, tengo obligaciones y una familia con la que convivir...- chilló la monja empezando a impacientarse. Lo siento mucho. Dios te bendiga. Confía en Él. Él nunca te abandonará. - El tipo de mediana edad, traje fino y aspecto respetable se dió la vuelta como un remolino, bufando de ira. Seira se alejó lo más pronto que pudo, sin ganas de discutir más. Le afligía de verdad no haber podido ayudar al hombre. Regresó con las hermanas a las cocinas para continuar laborando con ellas en la preparación de alimentos para enviar al refugio de personas sin hogar de la ciudad. La monja no dejó de reflexionar en el resto del día sobre la labor que hacía como oyente de confesión y consejera para aquellos que se alejaban de los caminos del Señor.

En su confesionario había conocido a toda clase de personas que habían dado fe de todo tipo de situaciones, desde chicos que tenían con problemas con sus padres, esposos y esposas infieles, hasta personas que habían escapado de adicciones y de situaciones que amenazaban sus vidas. Pero lo que a ella le resultaba más importante, era saber que ocurría con aquellas personas que habían tenido un predicamento en el que algún objeto material, de valor simbólico o real, les había sido arrebatado injustamente. Es allí donde ella y Meimi, unían sus talentos para descubrir la verdad...


	3. El dibujante

El sonido ululante del teléfono timbrando sin respuesta sonaba en sus oídos. Sabía que se había equivocado y que requería de la valiosa ayuda y pericia de su compañero durante todos estos años, después de que la mayoría de los detectives que trabajaban para el habían renunciado o habían sido despedidos debido a la falta de clientes.

-Detective privado Yuki Nigata , en este momento no puedo atenderlo, déje su mensaje y con gusto responderé a la brevedad...- la grabación le respondió al corpulento Hayashi.

-Ah...Yuki, quiero pedirte...ya sabes...una disculpa...- las palabras se enredaban en la lengua del hombre.- Necesito que regreses a trabajar conmigo en cuanto puedas. Voy a doblarte el sueldo. Me exalté demasiado en la discusión de ayer... Espero que respondas...-farfulló y colgó de inmediato.

Hayashi le dió una calada enorme a su cigarro y expulsó de las negras fosas nasales una gran cantidad de humo. Suspiró dentro de lo que su sistema respiratorio dañado por el tabaco se lo permitió. La noche anterior no había dormido, examinando todos los periódicos que pudo localizar, indagando todo lo que podía e interrogando a ciertos personajes del bajo mundo de Seika, sobre lo que pudiesen saber de la ladrona Saint Tail. No había hecho nada ilegal, se preciaba de, a diferencia de otros detectives privados de la ciudad de ser mucho más limpio en sus métodos.

Pero su reputación estaba dañada más bien, debido al trato desagradable y violento que tenía con los detectives a su cargo. Gozaba de ofenderlos, humillarlos y burlarse de ellos. Nunca aceptaba cuando se equivocaba, aún cuando sus subordinados se lo hiciesen ver con pruebas y testigos. Pero Yuki, era su detective más fiel, el que siempre estaba para apoyarlo aún en la mayor sequía laboral y en las peores condiciones. Se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez en su vida, estaba solo. Siempre lo había tenido todo, a nivel económico, afectivo y social, como un chico de buena familia en Seika, hijo único y adorado por sus padres y abuelos. El atleta más popular en el equipo de futbol americano y un joven sumamente apuesto y musculoso durante los años del bachillerato, querido por las chicas y admirado por los chicos, nunca había tenido grandes obstáculos hasta ahora, a los cincuenta años, divorciado, sin hijos debido a la esterilidad de su ex mujer, y con sus padres muertos, solo le quedaba el que posiblemente era su mejor y único amigo en el mundo, el flacucho y nervioso detective Nigata. Acabadas sus reflexiones, salió de despecho para irse a tomar alguna copa a un bar, el que era frecuentado por los miembros del departamento de policía de Seika. No era un gran bebedor, pero la melancolía y soledad que lo llenaban lo orillaron a buscar algún tipo de compañía, aun si fueran los oficiales ebrios de la policía de Seika. Se puso su gabardina y marchó a través de la luz anaranjada de las farolas nocturnas.

Caminando hacia la escuela, aquella mañana a Seira le pareció ver al hombre de bigote que le había exigido confesión días atrás. Lo vió inmiscuido en su rutina de ejercicio matinal, marchando a paso rápido enfrente de la capilla. Llevaba lentes oscuros y había volteado a ver hacia la capilla mientras pasaba trotando. La novicia sintió una ligera punzada de ansiedad, pero no le dió mucha mayor importancia. Al llegar a la escuela, todo transcurrió sin el mayor sobresalto hasta la hora del receso.

Meimi había faltado aquel ía a la escuela, según habían informado las profesoras, debido a que se había enfermado de fiebre. Seira tenía buena relación con Kyoko y Ryoko, las ruidosas, dicharacheras y cotillas amigas de Meimi, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlas como amigas principales, ya que se sentía incómoda con lo parlanchinas y extrovertidas que eran ambas. Tras charlar unos minutos con ella, decidió dar un apseo por los jardines de la escuela, donde los chicos en las mesas descansaban, estudiaban o comían sus almuerzos. Tras ver a varios chicos de primer grado jugando molestándose entre si y riendo, algo captó su atención en una de las bancas más alejadas.

Se encontró con el chico que había visto el día anterior. Tenía los ojos azules profundamente clavados en una libreta de hojas blancas mientras garabateaba, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. Como si solo existiesen el y su preciada libreta. Seira se acercó lentamente, intuyendo que no debía interrumpir al joven de su concentración. Notó que estaba hablando para sí mismo de manera ininteligible para Seira mientras dibujaba. De pronto, soltó una carcajada inesperada, sin dejar de mirar sus garabatos en el papel. Al moverse, se dió cuenta de que Seira lo miraba, y dio un salto horrorizado, poniéndose pálido y apretando el cuaderno contra su pecho.

-Lo siento mucho...!- chilló la novicia...-Siento mucho haberte interrumpido...Ya me voy...-

-No pasa nada. Disculpa, ¿quién eres?- habló el muchacho. A pesar de sus palabras, seguía alerta, como si alguien lo estuviese espiando. No miraba a los ojos de Seira. Parecía que su mirada iba a un punto por encima de los hombros de la chica.

-¿No me recuerdas?- se extrañó la muchacha- Soy la novicia, me pediste confesión el domingo. Te he esperado por varios días y no te he visto en la capilla.- El joven se ruborizó y su gesto se hizo aún más extraño. Se le notaba bastante tenso, por alguna razón que Seira desconocía. Un sielncio incómodo siguió. La chica, sin embargo, no se sentía tan cohibida como el joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió la novicia poniendo su gesto más amable y tranquilizador.- No tengas miedo de mí. No quiero hacerte nada malo...-

-Taro...Taro Hageyama...- respondió el joven artista. Su tensión parecía haber bajado un poco.-

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- El joven asintió.- Se le notaba que tenía muy poca experiencia para tratar con chicas. Regresó a su asiento, sin embargo, sus torpes refeljos hicieron que tropezara y se le escaparan los dibujos que sostenía en ls brazos. Seira ayudó a levantar los papeles al joven que apenas y pronunció palabra o la miró mientras ponían de velta en la mesa los materiales. Un dibujo captó la atención de la chica de inmediato. Era una catedral barroca dibujada con un detalle impresionante, con una geometría casi perfecta y una perspectiva casi fotográfica. La novia se quedó muda de la impresión mientras examinaba el dibujo.


	4. El deseo de la abuela

De pronto, el muchacho se lo arrebató bruscamente.

-Ah...perdona, yo no quise...- gorjeó la monja apenada...-Pero...es bellísima...- El chico miró por primera vez a Seira con sus ojos azules grandes y cristalinos. La chica no supo describir lo que sintió, pero un calor invadió su cara y su pecho al observar de frente por primera vez el rostro del joven. Este no parecía haber notado el rubor en las mejillas de la novicia ni su expresión avergonzada de golpe.

-¿De verdad te parece bella?- contestó Taro con su voz plana y carente de entonación.- El que hizo mal, soy yo...no estoy acostumbrado a que las personas...vean lo que hago...- concluyó.

-Pero es muy lindo!- suplicó la chica de pelo castaño.- Digo, me parece que alguien debería apreciar tu talento... No deberías dejarlo sólo para tí...- Taro no hizo nada mas que quedarse hecho piedra en su lugar. Él también se estaba sonrojando. Seira se avergonzó aún más y decidió cambiar el tema. El chico había fijado su mirada en las delicadas y femeninas manos de la novicia, posadas sobre sus piernas, que también llamaron la atención del muchacho.

-Bueno...- Que es lo que querías decirme? - Haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar su bochorno, sonrió lo mejor que pudo. - Haré una excepción esta vez. Puedes confesarte ahora mismo que nadie nos está oyendo.-

-No puedo hacerlo ahora.- farfulló Taro guardando su cuaderno de dibujo y sus lápices. -Ya...iré después a la capilla...- Y sin avisar, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó. Seira no comprendía lo que sucedía. El joven no parecía ser mala persona, pero le perturbaba su trato social extraño.

La salida de la escuela llegó unas dos horas más tarde, con el barullo que conllevaba que el grupo enorme de chicos adolescentes salía por el portón. Seira buscó con la mirada a Taro de entre la multitud de muchachos y muchachas que caminaba por la explanada frontal de la escuela. No lo vió pero si le pareció ver, sentado en una banca, mirando en dirección a la puerta de la escuela, al hombre canoso con prognatismo que la había abordado el domingo. Sin prestarle mayor atención, se dirigió diligentemente de regreso a casa.

-¡Esta lista la comida!- anunció alegremente la robusta tía de Seira, Nodoka cuando la chica cruzó la puerta un olor delicioso llegó hasta su nariz. -¿Cómo le fue a mi sobrina hermosa?- la rotunda mujer abrazó con gran cariño a su sobrina, que le devolvió el gesto...-Bien...-susurró la chica. Nodoka se dió cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su sobrina. Intuyó que quizás no era el momento para indagar más. Se sentaron a comer en silencio.

-Hice tu postre preferido, dulce de leche... En el restaurante les gusta mucho. Es una fortuna que no quede lejos de aquí, con tanta comida que tenemos que preparar no me daría tiempo de venir a verte.- habló benévolamente la señora Mimori.- Seira forzó un gesto amable. La mujer la miró con compasión y acarició su blanca mano que estaba posada sobre la mesa.

-Pequeña, algo te pasa y no me quieres contar que és...- los ojos de Nodoka brillaron amorosamente.¿Son cosas de chicas, ya sabes? ¿Te ha dado una infección?- La monja negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose cohibida.- O te gusta un muchacho...? - sonrió con complicidad Nodoka mientras Seira se ponía colorada de golpe. - No te sientas mál, mi niña hermosa.- dijo estrechando la mano de su sobrina.- Siempre he pensado que es una locura esto...esto a lo que tu obligó tu abuela...- su rostro se volvió sombrío de golpe. No te imagino en un convento. No lo creo conveniente para tí.- La novicia le devolvió una triste mirada de resignación a su tía, que le hizo una dulce caricia en el rostro. - Me parece que...te están quitando tu juventud.- concluyó la mujer con un gesto grave.

-Pero así lo quiso la abuela Hayako... después de que murió mamá. No quiso que cometiera el mismo error que ella...- la chica se encogió en su lugar, sin poder mirar a su tía al rostro. La mujer se puso muy seria de golpe. No sólo era la voluntad de su abuela lo que hacía continuar con su entrenamiento religioso, sino también el secreto que compartía con su mejor amiga.

-¿Estás diciendo otra vez que eres un error, Seira?- espetó- No quiero volver a oír que digas eso. Que tu padre haya sido un irresponsable para encargarse de tí y haya dejado a tu madre, no es tu culpa. Ahora que su hijo esta muerto y tu madre no puede atenderte, le es fácil negar sus errores.- gruñó la mujer. -Para tu abuela es fácil deslindarse de su hija. Aunque ella no haya podido sostener sus votos de mona, es su responsabilidad. Tu no tienes nada que ver con ello. Me molesta que tu abuela siga haciendo de la vista gorda y pensando que tu madre fue internada por gusto propio...-Ella paga parte de tu educación, pero eso no le da derecho a decidir tu destino...- Seira tenía una expresión de tristeza profunda, mientras se mordía los labios. -

-Yo no te dejaré sola, querida.- Nodoka abrazó a su sobrina entre sus anchos y blancos brazos.- Y ya veré si puedo evitar que sigas perdiendo tu tiempo en ese convento.-

Seira suspiró. Su madre había caído presa de esquizofrenia mientras se entrenaba para ser una monja años antes de que ella naciese, y había abandonado la religión para irse con su padre, a quien la chica no conocía. Según su tía, su padre era un empresario que había caído en el alcohol y se había deslindado de su hija para evitar perder su reputación y posición social. Tras empezar una fallida rehabilitación, recayó y sufrió un accidente automovilístico donde perdió la vida. Por su parte, la madre de Seira había empeorado en su enfermedad mental, debido a las adicicones que compartió con su marido, al grado que perdió la noción de sí misma y del mundo que la rodeaba. Nodoka había adoptado a Seira y la había criado como su hija con su apellido. La novicia sólo había visto a su madre un par de veces en la vida, y no había sido reconocida por ella. Su enfermedad, según los doctores, ya había avanzado a un punto irreversible que solo quedaba el tenerla internada y aislada del mundo, con una fuerte medicación y el cuidado de profesionales de la salud las veinticuatro horas del día. El corazón lastimado de Seira se dividía y se inundaba de confusión, de modo que quizás, su misión para ayudar a la gente con aydua de Saint Tail, era sólo una forma de buscar lo positivo dentro de un destino inevitable que alguien más decidió...


	5. Sorpresa

-Gracias por venir...- El despacho de Hayashi estaba más limpio y ordenado que de costumbre. Yuki había llegado con su expresión habitual de aprensión. Se sentó frente a su jefe, que parecía mucho más relajado que la última vez.

-Creo que es obvio cuál es nuestro próximo plan...- sentenció Hayashi ofreciéndole un cigarro a su interlocutor, que lo aceptó con manos temblorosas...-Sin embargo, no logré obtener mucha información de la ladrona. Solo un rumor de que se le ve muy seguido en la capilla de Santa Paula, del convento de la Orden Paulina de esta ciudad.- carraspeó. Tendremos que averiguar que es lo que hace rondando en aquel lugar tan seguido. Quizás sea su escondite o su base de operaciones. Extraño para una ladrona escoger como guarida una iglesia, no lo crees?...-

-Iré esta misma noche, como acordamos...-respondió Yuki sin parpadear. Hayashi sonrió con sus amarillentos y desiguales dientes.- Y yo iré mañana...-terminó el hombre barbado.- Tarde o temprano encontraremos algo. Estoy seguro de que no tarda en haber un robo de parte de esa mujer. Y la atraparemos con las manos en la masa.

-Solo me queda una duda, Isamu.- titubeó el detective flacucho.- Saben los detectives de Seika de que estamos siguiendo las pistas de la ladrona?.- El aludido hizo un gesto de confianza y despreocupación.

-Hay un gran caos en el departamento de detectives en esta mismo momento. Un escándalo de acoso sexual de parte del capitán. La bomba esta a punto de estallar ante los medios, que no dejan de presionar a la policía. Eso me ha venido de perlas para convencer al sargento de colaborar con la investigación de la ladrona. Asuka no se enterará, puesto que el defiende la inocencia del capitán por su amistad de muchos años con él. Y mucho menos sabrá su hijo que estamos interviniendo en la investigación que el estúpido alcalde le encomendó. El sargento no cree en la inocencia del capitán. Y yo tampoco. Conozco bastantes oficiales a las que acosó e incluso se quiso hacer el gracioso hace años con mi ex esposa en una cena del comisionado. No estamos rompiendo ninguna norma, ya que el sargento de detectives es quien autoriza a los detectives privados colaborar con las investigaciones, no el capitán...pero este hueco nos ha venido muy bien...- se rió con una carcajada estentórea.

-¿Entonces, podremos resolver este caso?- Los ojos de Yuki brillaban como los de un ratón curioso. Isamu resopló de disgusto.

\- Hay aún un problema. El hijo de Asuka va a seguir tras la pista de la ladrona. Debemos tener cuidado. No me agradaría tener que usar medidas drásticas para quitarlo de en medio, así que debemos ser lo mas cautelosos posible. No debe saber que hay más detectives tras su caso. Parece un muchachito muy listo y tenaz para su edad según los informes que obtuve, aunque sigo sin creerme que el alcalde confíe en él...-

La misa de aquella tarde concluyó sin mayores aspavientos ni interrupciones en la capilla de Seika, mientras un cielo rojo cubría con su manto los techos de Seika. Un pequeño grupo de personas salía por el atrio de la iglesia. . Había sido un día tranquilo en la escuela, le había presentado a Meimi a Taro, su nuevo amigo. Ambas chicas admiraron la vasta y hermosa galería de dibujos a lápiz del muchacho, quien a pesar de habérselas mostrado a regañadientes, parecía estar sintiéndose un poco más cómodo en la compañía de las chicas, sobre todo con Seira, a quien no dejó de mirar con interés, aun cuando la joven novicia se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado cada que sus ojos se cruzaban con los del chico. No podía negar que el joven le caía cada vez mejor, y que el entusiasmo que mostraba cuando dibujaba era contagioso y enternecedor.

De manera anómala, una persona entró a la iglesia a contracorriente del resto de las personas. Las velas encendidas iluminaban la capilla. Seira oyó como tocaban la campana de su confesionario.

-Adelante.- musitó.

-Hermana, vengo a confesarme.- La monja corrió la cortinilla para descubrir a su interlocutor. Reconoció al hombre de aspecto respetable que había visto hacía varios días en la capilla y que le había exigido confesión. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo había visto la última vez que había hablado con él.

-Habla. Te escucho. El Señor iluminará tu camino. En que puedo ayudarte?- contestó tenuemente la monja.

-He sido un idiota. Estuve tantos años viajando y me olvide de él. Por qué no lo salvé cuando pude?-

-¿Qué ocurre?- La novicia estaba serena. El hombre se notaba bastante triste y alterado.

-Mi...hermano...- Ha muerto. Debí haber enmendado las cosas con él. Fue mi culpa...-

-Pero de qué habla? Por favor, necesito saber más detalles...- El hombre no dijo más. Unos minutos de silencio tenso, la voz del sujeto se alzó de nuevo.-

-Espero que el Señor pueda perdonarme...- carraspeó el individuo,

-El Señor ya te ha perdonado, hijo mío.- susurró Seira.- Desde que has cruzado esta que es su morada, te ha bendecido con su divino amor. Puedes marchar en paz.- El hombre salió del confesionario. La novicia no tenía ganas de decirle nada que lo hiciese sentir mal. Justo cuando el sujeto había desaparecido, Seira reparó en que alguien había dejado un bello racimo de rosas justo afuera de su arcón de madera. Una nota escrita con una caligrafía bastante pulida rezaba:

-Para la adorable Seira Mimori.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de detalles, que aunque inocentes, la hacían sentirse sumamente avergonzada. ¿Habría sido Taro quien le había dejado aquel ramo de flores? Podría ser una posibilidad ya que al muchacho no se le daba bien relacionarse con las personas. Tomó las rosas y las colocó en uno de los floreros de la capilla. Si había sido Taro, debía hablar con él, al día siguiente. Le aclararía que, penosamente, a ella no le agradaban esa clase de sorpresas anónimas. Marchó camino a casa, una hora más tarde, mientras el detective Yuki Nigata la observaba en la distancia, desde su auto...


	6. Schoolboy in disgrace

Taro parecía más animado aquella mañana cuando se encontró a Seira en el patio escolar. Tanto que se sonrojó cuando la joven novicia caminó hacia el, con la mandíbula temblando. Seguía enfrascado en sus dibujos, pero había notado que ella caminaba hacia el, sentado en su banca favorita del patio escolar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Seira...? farfulló el chico apenas notando a la muchacha de pelo castaño, que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se acercaba lentamente, como si quisiese evitar la confrontación de cualquier modo posible. Pero no podía callarse. Debía decírselo ahora o nunca.

-Fuiste tu quien me envió flores al convento?- La chica no podía ocultar el estrés y la angustia en su interior...-Perdóname, pero eso...eso no me gusta, es muy incómodo, me avergüenza y no se que hacer o que decir...- los ojos castaños de la monja estaban clavados en el suelo sin que pudiera articular otra palabra. Taro no se movió. El también parecía bastante apesadumbrado, aunque alzó ligeramente la voz.

Yo...yo no fui...- murmuró...-Aunque creo...que quien haya hecho eso, tiene razón en darte flores porque...-soltó de un tirón y se puso de color púrpura. Seira lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se puso colorada también.

-¿Por qué, qué?- chilló la novicia sin poder mirar al rostro al joven dibujante. Taro no respondió, centrándose en sus trazos sobre el papel. -Eh...-

Un silencio bastante incómodo y desagradable inundó el ambiente mientras solo se escuchaban los trazos del muchacho. De pronto el sonido de un golpe sacó de su concentración el joven, que se dió de bruces contra el papel, sorprendido por el brusco movimiento involuntario de su cabeza. Una pelota lo había golpeado en la cabeza. Las risas estentóreas de un grupo de chicos llegaban a los oídos de Seira, que se quedó con la sangre hecha hielo en su lugar.

-¡Bah, aquí esta el tonto! Un joven pecoso, de aspecto muy arrogante, se reía rodeado por un corro de chicos que lo seguían.- ¡Lo sabía, sus reflejos son pésimos!- espetó- No puede jugar un juego de hombres, se queda como mariquita dibujando aquí!- Los muchachos se rieron mientras Taro hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarlos y continuar con sus trazos. Seira se sentía cada vez mas estresada. No sabía como manejar aquella situación , siendo que normalmente, nadie acostumbraba a meterse con ella en la escuela. De pronto un fuerte silbido de burla surgió del grupo de chicos, provocando que el joven dibujante se encogiese en su lugar, sin ser capaz de continuar con su labor.

-Vaya! ¡Este gusano patético ha ligado con una chica! Quien iba a hacerle caso, con esos enormes ojos de pez! ¡Hageyama, eres todo un casanova!- los gritos y aspavientos se hicieron más molestos mientras los muchachos hacían un cántico de mofa para Taro, que se estaba poniendo púrpura y comenzaba a temblar. - Dime amiga,- el lider de los matones se dirigió a Seira, que se llevó las manos al regazo, sin saber que decir.- ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? ¿Que viste en este pobre diablo, si es más feo que el trasero de un luchador de sumo?...-La muchacha chilló, en instintivamente se acercó a Taro para reconfortarlo y a la vez, protegerse mutuamente. Demasiado tarde: Taro ya no estaba allí. Había salido de golpe, como una bala a arrojarse a golpes sobre el chico pecoso, que se reía de el mientras lo sometía y le aplastaba la cabeza contra el piso.

-Hey gusano, aprende a pelear primero!- rugió el matón mientras Taro hacía esfuerzos por levantarse. De pronto, las groseras burlas del joven se cortaron. Un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna lo hizo ver estrellas mientras los demás muchachos de su grupo aullaban de sorpresa. Meimi había llegado y se veía furiosa. Sus ojos azules echaban chispas. Daiki la acompañaba. El matón se había caído de rodillas mientras se masajeaba los testículos.

-Déjen a nuestros amigos en paz...- gruño Daiki tomando por la camisa a uno de los chicos, que se habían acorbadado al vez a su jefe caído. El matón principal miraba con horror a Daiki. No se atrevía a buscar pelea con él. El muchacho pálido y ojeroso quiso defenderse del joven detective, pero fue interrumpido por su jefe:

-Idiotas, vámonos ya!- bramó – Este mocoso es el que esta encargado del caso de la ladrona. Yo no voy a meterme con el hijo de un policía!- Se levantó y sus esbirros lo siguieron, más rapido que el viento. Meimi se acercó a Seira para calmarla. Daiki bufó mientras miraba alejarse a los abusadores por el patio del colegio.

-No crees que fue un poco excesiva la patada, Meimi?- inquirió el chico de pelo azabache mientras Seira caminaba del brazo de su amiga hacia el joven. Taro se levantaba con dificultad, ayudado por Daiki.

-Me molesta mucho que la gente se meta porque sí con otras personas...- contestó la pelirroja, con los ojos de zafiro aún brillando de furia.- A ese imbécil le irá peor si lo vuelvo a ver molestando a Seira y a... ¿Taro, estas bién?- Meimi se dió la vuelta hacia el joven. El aludido no respondió, Tenía la cara cubierta de tierra, ramas y hojas. La camisa se le había ensuciado. La nariz le sangraba ligeramente.

-Toma.- Meimi le extendió su pañuelo al muchacho pero este lo rechazo.- Vamos.- habló amablemente la joven ojiazul.- Debes limpiarte, no irás así de vuelta a clase. Podrían castigarte las profesoras si saben que estuviste en una pelea...- Seira interrumpió a su amiga.

-Déjame a solas con el unos momentos, Meimi.- La mirada triste de la novicia disuadió a la pelirroja.

-Bueno... Espero que no tengan mas problemas. Cuídate, Taro.- se despidió Meimi. - Daiki, creo que necesitan un tiempo en privado...-

Daiki se encogió de hombros. El detective junior se fue, seguido por la joven de pelo cobrizo, mientras se enzarzaban en otra de sus habituales discusiones.

Taro se limpiaba con la manga de la camisa, mientras la novicia se sentaba tímidamente a su lado.

-No fue muy sensato que trataras de pelear con ellos...- gorjeó la muchacha con un hilo de voz.-

-Yo...- borboteó el joven...- Me molestan diario. Me quitan la comida, le escupen a mi agua...- Seira lo tomó del brazo, en un gesto de apoyo.- Pero se metieron contigo y eso no lo pude tolerar...- concluyó apretando los puños.

Ah!.- gimió la muchacha con tristeza.- Yo...no valgo la pena...no te hubieras molestado...-

-Claro que sí...-soltó de un tirón Taro, resoplando de ira...- Una chica tan bonita y buena persona como tu...es indignante que la agredan...- Desvió la mirada, como si quisiera deslindarse de lo que acababa de decir. La novicia estaba ebullendo de calor y de confusión. Y cayó en cuenta. Apenas lo había notado. Taro le parecía sumamente atractivo. Aquella mirada de tristeza y nostalgia en los enormes ojos azul pálido la cautivaba. No tuvo valor para decirle nada más. Se levantó del asiento al tiempo que la campana anunciando el fin del recreo sonaba.

-Eres muy galante, Taro... Gracias por...por...defenderme - susurró la chica...-Pero... te hiciste daño y eso no es agradable. Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.- imploró. Taro negó con la cabeza estoicamente. La chica se puso de puntillas y besó en la mejilla al chico, que se quedó de piedra por unos momentos, antes de irse velozmente, más rápido que los matones huyendo hacía minutos.


	7. Celos

Aquel día en la salida de la escuela Meimi estaba de un humor de perros. Las monjas se habían enterado de su pelea con los matones en el recreo y la habían castigado junto con Daiki en el pasillo. Justo pasaba junto al jefe de los abusadores, que tenía una expresión miserable en el rostro, cuando vió a Seira en la distancia, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud de chicos que salían del colegio Santa Paula. Los muchachos avanzaban en tropel, era difícil distinguir las caras de los estudiantes en medio del tumulto.

-ah! Seira!- saludó Meimi. La novicia se acercó a ella, sin cambiar la sonrisa triste. Era obvio que estaba buscando a Taro.

-¿Que pasa Meimi? Lamento mucho que las hermanas se dieran cuenta de tu pelea...- chilló la chica de pelo castaño. No pude llegar a tiempo para defenderte...- murmuró haciendo un gesto de pena.-

-Ya déjalo así Seira.- refunfuñó la pelirroja.- Al menos ese idiota no volverá a insultarte a ti ni a Taro...Por cierto.- la chica hizo un gesto de complicidad...- Noté como lo mirabas, y como te miraba él...- Seira chilló poniéndose colorada...- Te gusta Taro, verdad? - La novicia asintió como si su cuello estuviera hecho de concreto. Era bastante irónico que su amiga reconociera sus sentimientos por el muchacho dibujante y ella no hiciera los propios con el joven detective Daiki Asuka.

-Parece un buen chico, aunque es algo raro...- se encogió de hombros la joven ojiazul mientras comenzaban a caminar por la vereda hacia la avenida. -Siempre se ve tan serio y poco expresivo...-

-Creo que él no es así por gusto, Meimi...-le contestó su amiga sin cambiar el gesto apesadumbrado.-Siento algo en el que no puedo describir. No es algo malo. Pero...me agrada...- las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rosa. -El es muy...- Un golpe ligero interrumpió la charla de Seira. Un berrido de ira sonaba detrás de ella...- Al voltearse para examinar que habia pasado, se quitó una bola de papel del pelo. Frente a ella estaba Sawatari con una expresión de rabia contenida. Meimi resopló de molestia. No le caía muy bien el arrogante joven rubio.

-Que te pasa, Sawatari?- bufó Meimi.- Espero no vengas con alguna de tus bromas de pésimo gusto. Seira clavó los ojos en el suelo.

-Nada.- respondió altaneramente el muchacho con un gesto de desdén. No podía ocultar su enojo. Quería mostrarle mis fotografías a la señorita Mimori. Una fotografía siempre será mejor que un ridículo dibujo. La tecnología hace innecesarias muchas cosas, como ustedes saben...-hizo un gesto pomposo, sacando de su mochila una fotografía de la capilla de Santa Paula. Era una foto de muy buena calidad con una composición bastante compleja y llamativa. Pero Seira no se impresionó.

-Lo siento mucho Manato, me gustaría quedarme a ver tus fotos, pero me tengo que ir a casa y luego al convento...-

-¿Así me pagas?- estalló el pretencioso joven sin poderse contener más-¿Que tiene ese tallarín desabrido que no tenga yo! ¡Todas son iguales!- Meimi fue víctima de un golpe súbito de rabia. Interponiéndose entre su amiga y el chico, le gritó a este último:

-¡Déjala en paz! No te debe nada, si quieres o querías algo con ella, se lo hubieses pedido antes!- Manato se echó hacia atrás, tratando de controlar su euforia lo mejor posible.

-Mira, Meimi...no te metas en esto y déjame hablar con Seira!- rugió haciendo un ademán para quitar a Meimi. La pelirroja se movió para cerrarle el paso a Manato, pero un sollozo a sus espaldas la distrajo. Seira estaba llorando a lágrima viva...- el chico y la chica se quedaron de piedra, sin saber que hacer. El enojo de Manato parecía aumentar.

-Ya vete, Manato..-chilló Seira entre balbuceos con la cara llena de lágrimas. - Quiero estar sola. No empeores las cosas. Me estás lastimando...- El joven rubio cerró los puños y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Meimi, que le devolvó el gesto amenazador. Se retiró sin mirar atrás mientras Meimi consolaba a la novicia.

-No entiendo...- susurró la pelirroja con tristeza.- ¿Por qué se portó así de agresivo? Tu nunca le has hecho nada y además...- Seira negó con la cabeza, limpiándose la nariz.

-Me invitó a salir. Pero al día siguiente me vio besando a Taro en la mejilla, cuando salíamos de la escuela...- murmuró la monja. Meimi la abrazó sin decir nada más. Un ligero sonido las distrajo en medio de la vereda. De nuevo aquel sonido de cámara fotográfica. Esta vez sonó bastante insistente y notorio. Seira se puso alerta de inmediato.

-Ah, oíste eso, Meimi?- El click inconfundible de la cámara volvió a sonar mientras Seira buscaba el origen del sonido entre los árboles que bordeaban el camino. Un sonido de pisadas pesadas y el pasto revuelto confundió a las chicas. Inspeccionaron el área unos diez minutos, pero no lograron enocntrar mas que huellas de calzado masculino a unos pocos metros cerca de ellas. Meimi resopló de ira mientras Seira se llevaba las manos al pecho, aprensiva.

-Habra sido Manato?- gruñó la ojizaul- Alguien nos estaba espiando, yo también lo escuché escapar!-

-Tengo miedo, Meimi- soltó de un tirón la novicia con la voz temblorosa.- Hace días..alguien me dejó un ramo de flores...No tenía firma . Y ayer, de nuevo encontré otro ramo sin nota ni firma encima de mi confesionario. Y en dos ocasiones había notas con poemas románticos...Mi tía dice que ha oído a alguien merodear desde hace días cerca de los contenedores de basura , pero nunca ha visto a nadie. Y yo lo oí también...No se si fue Manato, pero Taro me dijo que él no fue...- La pelirroja miraba seriamente a su amiga.- Y yo le creo...-

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?-preguntó Meimi tomando la mano de su amiga.- Esto es algo perturbador! Voy a ayudarte siendo Saint Tail si lo necesitas.- La chica castaña asintió, tragando saliva.- Algo de todo esto no me gusta. Vamos, te invito un helado. Hemos tenido demasiada tensión últimamente...-

Las chicas se quedaron de pronto de piedra. El detective Nigata pasó al lado de ellas, sosteniendo la cámara fotográfica en una correa en el cuello. Los tres pasaron frente a un hombre mayor que estaba inmerso en su banca leyendo el periódico. Ni las chicas adolescente ni Nigata cruzaron mirada alguna, ya que Meimi estaba más ocupada consolando a Seira. Un sentimiento de angustia le llenó las entrañas. Esperaba no haber hablado de más y que alguien las hubiese oído. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho a su amiga, era una realidad. Tendría que investigar que estaba pasando detrás del sujeto que le enviaba anónimos a Seira.


	8. Acosada

-¿Entonces, estarás dispuesto a ayudarnos a colaborar con la búsqueda?- Nigata estaba aquella tarde en el restaurante de hamburguesas, hablando con un joven rubio de la escuela secundaria Santa Paula. El chico le devolvía una sonrisa regodeante - Te prometo que te pagaremos bien, y tu ojo avizor será muy útil. Me han gustado tus fotografías, muchacho.- Sawatari hizo una expresión de suficiencia al flacucho investigador.-

-Acepto entonces- dijo el joven rubio, haciendo un gesto de arrogancia.-Sabía que sería de utilidad en algun momento, para este caso de la ladrona. Ya era hora de que reconocieran mi...- Fue interrumpido por Nigata con uan expresión muy severa.

-No tan rápido jovencito...Cumple con tu parte del trato y te pagaremos. - El entusiasmo de Manato se desvaneció de pronto.- Nada de decir esto ni a tus padres ni a ninguno de tus profesores o compañeros, y mucho menos a la policía, especialmente al padre de tu compañero Asuka. Yo hablaré con tus padres y les diré que se trata de un empleo para la prensa local y que estarás en buenas manos. Pero ni una palabra de nuestra investigación, entendiste?- El chico asintió, tragando con dificultad su bocado de hamburguesa.

-Tengo algo, Isamu...- tembló la voz de Nigata unas horas más tarde, en el viejo despacho del detective rotundo de barba negra. Oí a unas chicas de la escuela católica cuchichear algo sobre la ladrona. Y he charlado con un muchacho alumno de esa secundaria, que nos ayudará en el caso. Parece que nuestra pista es correcta. El tema parece bastante popular entre los jovencitos de la escuela, que ven a la ladrona como una especie de Robin Hood moderna... ¿Sería posible que hubiese alguna relación más estrecha entre la escuela y Saint Tail, además de la capilla?- El detective Hayashi tenía una expresión de júbilo que no podía ocultar.

-¡Felicidades, Yuki!- bramó exaltado con su voz de trueno el grueso detective.- Mereces cada centavo que voy a pagarte por esta investigación. No importa si me quedo endeudado, pero en este caso vale la pena poner toda la carne al asador...- Yuki le sonrió tímidamente. -Ahora, este joven, dices que es fotógrafo?- le dió una calada a su cigarro.- Al menos si intentamos mucho más que la policía, obtendremos una foto más concreta. Ya seríamos tres trabajando por obtener una imagen más clara de la ladrona.- Se levantó de su sillón, dando vueltas por la habitación...- Si los mocosos de esa escuela idolatran tanto a la ladrona, debe haber una relación más cercana, estoy seguro...

Seira se preparaba para sus labores habituales en el convento. Estaba muy apurada puesto que las profesoras les habían dejado una cantidad muy grande de tareas escolares, de modo que tenía poco tiempo para descansar o irse a casa. Llegó trastabillando al convento, y justo cuando salía por uno de los pasillos del jardín que conducía al convento, alguien le cubrió los ojos con una venda. Una mano le estrujó fuertemente los senos y la otra por las piernas, mientras se quedaba muda de terror, sin saber que hacer. Le pareció que se trataba de un hombre el que la acometía, sin decir ni una sola palabra, mientras sentía la respiración del sujeto en su cuello, que la tomaba con bastante fuerza. Y por fín reaccionó:

-AYUDA!- el grito de la novicia rasgó la calma del jardín de la capilla, mientras pasos veloces hacían huir al atacante de Seira, quien se quitó con dificultades la tela que habían usado para cegarla. Alguien la había acosado sexualmente, y la chica estaba completamente aterrada, sin saber que hacer. Tras darse la vuelta, vió de nuevo un ramo de flores con un dibujo de gran realismo y detalle: un retrato de la misma Seira. Detrás del dibujo había una inscripción con esmerada caligrafía.

-"Tus formas femeninas me han cautivado. No puedo resistirlo más. Tengo que tocarte, sentir tu piel contra la mía... Nos veremos algún día, mi bella Seira Mimori"- miró a todas partes, pero fue el vano, el hombre que la había tocado de esa forma tan pervertida ya no estaba por ningún lado y obviamente, no había visto su rostro. Y el alma se le cayó a los pies. No podía ser, no podía ser Taro aquel que la estaba acosando, ella creía en su palabra, esos ojos azules no podían mentir, le parecía un chico tan noble y transparente...

-¡Qué es lo que pasa, Seira? Te noto demasiado agitada el día de ó algo?...- Meimi ya había llegado a la capilla aquella noche, con su amiga novicia, que se mordía los labios y estaba más pálida que nunca.

-Meimi...-chilló la monja haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por hablar. Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando de inmediato...- Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron más...- Hoy, en la tarde cuando iba al convento, un tipo me toco de forma muy sucia...-Le contó todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas. La joven ladrona solo escuchaba pacientemente con la mandíbula apretada. Al terminar el relato de Seira, Meimi soltó un resoplido de hartazgo.

-Lo siento mucho Seira, pero creo que debo investigar a Taro.- Los ojos de la aludida hicieorn un gesto implorante.- No lo sé, pero yo no lo conozco muy bien. Tu dices que estas convencida de su inocencia, pero tampoco tenemos pruebas de que el no sea el que te ha acosado.- Seira tembló aún más, pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso de sus aspavientos.

-Que la luz de Dios me protega y me permita hacer el bien...-recitó la joven Meimi Haneoka mientras cambiaba su vestuario con un veloz truco de magia. Saliendo por la puerta de la capilla, Saint Tail le lanzó una última mirada compasiva a Seira.

-Meimi...prométeme que no lo lastimarás...- Las lágrimas comenzaban a brillar en los ojos de la joven religiosa.

-No lo haré- dijo escuetamente la ladrona. La verdad es que estaba tan molesta por el acoso que había sufrido su amiga, que era capaz de todo si se enteraba quién había sido el culpable. No podría prometer nada.

Saint Tail se perdió entre la negrura de la noche, mientras Seira rezaba con toda su alma para que las cosas no resultaran ser dañinas para Meimi y para Taro. Y a pocos metros de allí, en un auto negro, Niigata sonreía a través de su radio portátil.

-La tenemos, Isamu. Voy tras ella.-


	9. La casa de los Hageyama

Meimi se sentía intranquila aquella noche. No sabía exactamente que estaba buscando yendo a espiar a Taro a su casa e introducirse furtivamente en ella, pero sabía que no podía dejar desamparada y nerviosa a su mejor amiga. Continuó dando sus conocidos saltos acrobáticos por los techos de Seika, rumbo a la dirección que su amiga le había dado de la vivienda de la familia Hageyama. Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí, un auto seguía la ruta de Meimi a la luz de las farolas amarillas:

-Me alegra que haya venido en esta noche tan fresca, joven Sawatari.- habló el detective Nigata al joven fotógrafo, que empezaba a preparar su cámara en el asiento del copiloto. Estamos de suerte esta noche. He podido ver a la ladrona. Este visor infrarrojo le permitirá ver en la oscuridad. Le tendió un par de gafas de visión nocturna. El ya llevaba las suyas puestas. Parece que la ladrona se dirige hacia al sur de la ciudad. Isamu ya va hacia allá, su casa esta mucho más hacia el sur que donde estamos ahora.-

-Yuki, la tengo.- sonó la voz áspera del detective Hayashi a través de la bocina del radio.- Acabo de verla: sin duda es ella, se esta dirigiendo hacia la zona residencial de Hayabusa. Un barrio nada despreciable en cuestiones monetarias, eh? Algo de valor debe haber allí que le interesó...-

El auto aceleró la marcha mientras daban vuelta por una calle llena de tiendas que estaban cerradas a auquella hora. Manato tragó saliva. Estaba nervioso a decir verdad, jamás habría esperado que sus servicios fueran requeridos por una agencia de detectives privados y más aún en ese caso tan famoso. De alguna manera el detective Nigata se las había arreglado para convencer a su madre de ir en medio de la noche en busca de la ladrona. Fue gracias a la intervención del padre de Manato, un periodista reconocido en la ciudad, que el chico había obtenido el permiso de su progenitora de marchar al lado de los detectives. Al fin y al cabo, no era una oportunidad que se le fuera a dar todos los días así de fácil. Terminó de ajustar la vieja cámara que había pertenecido a su padre hace bastantes años, mientras el detective Nigata avanzaba por una vereda de cipreses, rumbo al conjunto residencial donde Taro Hageyama habitaba.

La casa de Taro era una de las menos ostentosas de la calle donde vivía a pesar de que eran viviendas bastante lujosas y bien decoradas. La residencia de los Hageyama era tan grande como las otras casas de la zona, peor enía una aire de minimalismo y melancolía que contrastaba mucho con el ostento y la elegancia de las demás. Meimi cruzó sin problemas la valla eléctrica antiladrones, haciendo gala de sus dotes de gimnasta y contorsionista. Subió por el sencillo tejado de adobe, logrando entrar por la ventana abierta del baño del piso superior. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, algo casi la hace perder el equilibrio:

-Ah!-

-Miau!- Un gato enorme, de pelo bastante tupido y con patrones de rayas, sorprendió a la ladrona, quién nunca había visto un felino de este tamaño. Era casi tan grande como un perro, y su cola esponjosa se enroscaba alrededor de las piernas de la chica, mientras ronroneaba amablemente. Meimi no pudo evitar derretirse por la belleza y simpatía del animal.

-Ah, que lindo eres!- le susurró acariciándole la barbilla. Era bastante cariñoso.- Lo siento mucho, pequeño, pero debo seguir investigando.- Lo acarició de nuevo, mientras el gato se sentaba acicalándose el pecho y lanzando una mirada de reproche a la pelirroja en medio de la oscuridad. Frente a ella, había varias puertas en el pasillo. Supuso que aquellas serían las alcobas de los miembros de la familia Hageyama. Debía ser tan sigilosa como siempre. Abrió la puerta de caoba fina con sumo cuidado. Una cama matrimonial donde dormía una pareja de un hombre de pelo cano y una mujer rubia sumamente bella estaba frente a Meimi en la oscuridad. Aquellos debían ser los padres de Taro. El señor Hageyama roncaba fuertemente, y su esposa no parecía notar el tremendo ruido de su marido, sumergida en un sueño profundo. Saint Tail no escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de Taro se abrió a pocos metros de ella, debido al sonoro ronquido del padre de Taro. Y justo cuando cerraba la puerta, unos pasos torpes llegaron hasta ella. Taro estaba despierto y se encaminaba a encender la luz. Meimi no tuvo mas remedio que usar uno de sus trucos para atarle las manos y luego vendarle la boca para que no hiciese ruido. Fue sumamente fácil someterlo para ella, a pesar de que el era más alto y más corpulento, no parecía ser muy fuerte físicamente. Lo arrastró hasta su cuarto y allí, después de asegurarse que había cerrado firmemente la puerta, lo hizo salir al balcón de la ventana. El chico estaba muerto de miedo, pero Meimi no podía permitirse que el corazón se le ablandara en aquel momento. Tenía que obtener respuestas claras. Le quitó la venda de la boca.

-Si no gritas ni haces escándalo, te soltaré. Será más fácil para los dos.- El chico soltó un resoplido de terror. - Buenas noches Taro. Soy la ladrona Saint Tail. Debo hablar contigo, ¿Es cierto que estas acosando a una chica del convento? -Taro balbuceó algo incomprensible.- No le diré a nadie de nuestra charla, puedes estar tranquilo. Solo dime si estas acosando a Seira Mimori. Debes saber- dijo endureciendo el tono de su voz- que esta mal toquetear a las chicas sin su permiso. Le dio un pequeño golpe con su bastón en la mejilla. - Y también esta mal enviarles notas anónimas y flores aunque te hayan dicho que no les gusta...- El chico estaba temblando. Saint Tail se erigía amenazante frente a el en el balcón, pero él no podía verla. De pronto, el joven habló con la voz temblorosa, soltando una retahila de palabras que la chica apenas entendió:

-Me gusta Seira, no lo negaré. Pero no le he enviado flores, ni soy un cerdo que le haría algo que no quisiera...-el muchacho se estremeció de frío y de nervios...- Me hubiera gustado decirle personalmente a Seira mis sentimientos...- se lamentó el muchacho mientras su voz se quebraba. Yo...yo no le hice nada...no sería capaz de...- Meimi no pudo más. Era obvio que el muchacho no mentía. Se inclinó sobre el y lo abrazó fuertemente.


	10. En el filo de la navaja

-Perdóname. Soy una tonta.- chilló la pelirroja ayudando al chico a levantarse.- Es que estoy muy estresada porque Seira esta en peligro, me preocupa que algún maleante pueda lastimarla y...-

-¿Meimi?- espetó Taro. La joven se quedó de piedra aflojando el abrazo...-¿Eres tú, Meimi? Tu eres la ladrona Saint Tail?- inquirió el joven, ante el súbito silencio de la chica, que tenía un nudo en la garganta. El remordimiento y los nervios hicieron que la pelirroja cediese balbuceando:

-Sí...yo, yo soy...la ladrona...- murmuró apenas audiblemente. -Pero no le digas a nadie. En realidad no robo por mi beneficio personal. Robo para ayudar a las personas a las que algo les fue arrebatado injustamente.

-Vaya. jamás me lo habría imaginado!- respondió el joven mientras Meimi le quitaba la venda. -Te ves muy distinta a como te ves en la escuela!- La muchacha se sonrojó, haciendo una risita de vergüenza.

-Vamos adentro..- chilló la muchacha. Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la luz de un flash los cegó.

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!- exclamó Manato lleno de euforia a través del radio. - Por fin pude tomarle una mejor foto que todas las que tenía la policía!- El alma de la joven pelirroja se cayó a sus pies. No debían saber su identidad: tenía que detener a Sawatari a toda costa, que estaba justo abajo de ella, en el jardín de la familia Hageyama.

-Lo siento Taro, pero debo irme! No esperaba que esto sucediese , discúlpame!- Meimi saltó al encuentro con el joven rubio, que ya salía corriendo rumbo al auto donde lo esperaba Nigata a media cuadra de la casa de los Hageyama. Lo persiguió por varios metros a través del amplio jardín, mientras el sonido de las sirenas de policía aullaba en la distancia. Manato no era muy rápido, por lo que pudo alcanzarlo por detrás y vendarle los ojos. El chico hizo todo lo que pudo para librarse mientras la ladrona le quitaba la cámara y le ataba las manos.

-Lo siento, joven fotógrafo. No voy a dejar que mi rostro se haga público.- dijo tapándole la boca con una mano, para ahogar sus berridos y gimoteos. Lo silenció poniéndole un pañuelo en la cavidad de la mandíbula. Abrió la cámara y retiró el rollo fotográfico, al tiempo que otro flash la cegaba. Pudo cubrirse por unos pocos segundos el rostro con la mano. El detective Hayashi tomaba más fotos con el brillante destello, mientras Meimi salía corriendo a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Nigata se acercaba corriendo a la escena. Mientras Hayashi jadeaba de cansancio.

-Que esperas, Nigata!- exclamó el corpulento detective quedándose si aire.- Ve por ella! Se escapa! Ah!- Hayashi casi se tropieza con Manato, que se retorcía sobre el césped tratando de liberarse sin éxito. - Que rayos paso, chico?- gruñó- No me digas que...-vió la cámara vacía en el suelo junto a la cabeza de Manato.- Bah!- rugió quitándole las ataduras al joven rubio.- Esa escurridiza ladrona si que es una molestia! Se llevó las mejores fotos que obtuvimos esta noche! Espero que las mías tengan algo valio...que?- Una bomba de humo cayó sobre ellos. Hayashi apenas sintió el toque de las manos delicadas de Meimi cuando le sustrajeron la cámara que colgaba del grueso cuello. Cuando el humo de disipó, Nigata regresaba corriendo con las manos capturadas en una trampa tejida de vivos colores, similar a las trampas atrapadedos.

-Diablos!- chilló Yuki Nigata poniéndose colorado. -¡Esa maldita, es demasiado hábil!- Isamu, ayúdame!- Hayashi no respondió. Estaba tendido sobre la hierba inconsciente. Manato estaba liberándose con mucha dificultad de sus ataduras.

-Ah!- berreó Nigata, corriendo hasta la escena, mientras el sonido de las sirenas se hacía cada vez mas cercano. Una luz se encendía en casa de los Hageyama.- Que le ha hecho?- tembló el esmirirado detective ayudando a Sawatari a zafarse.

-No esta muerto...Creo que le arrojó un somnífero...- tembló la voz del joven.- No la vi escapar. No doy crédito a lo que pasó. Me parece que...-

Las autos de la policía de Seika se estacionaron. Keiji Asuka bajó seguido de su hijo Daiki Asuka de su auto, en la vanguardia de la caravana de patrullas. El detective Hayashi se despertaba con mucha dificultad, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviese ebrio. Manato se quedó de piedra al ver a los detectives Asuka avanzar hacia ellos con una expresón muy severa.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar, Isamu...- mumuró con desprecio Keiji Asuka al hombretón, que se levantaba apoyado por su fiel compañero Nigata.-Que demonios estabas haciendo? La familia que vive en esta casa se ha quejado de que hubo un alboroto en su jardín y que , al parecer, alguien entró a robar a su casa. Sabías algo de esto?-

-Cierra la boca, Asuka...- gruñó Hayashi apenas articulando palabra.- No es asunto tuyo. Tengo el permiso del sargento Chiba para este caso. Si no me crees, pregúntale...-

-De casualidad no fue la Ladrona Saint Tail?- espetó Daiki de inmediato, provocando que Sawatari se pusiera blanco de terror.- Ustedes no tendrían por que meterse en ese caso, ya que es nuestro...-

-Hijo, no saques conclusiones tan aprisa!- refunfuñó Keiji a su hijo, que se mordía los labios, ansioso.- No todos los robos son responsabilidad de ella. Quizás debamos interrogarlos. Deben acompañarnos a la estación...

-Nosotros no vimos nada...- saltó Nigata. Estaba ebullendo de furia debajo del sombrero y la gabardina.- Alguien nos dió la pista de que pretendían robar una casa en este barrio, pero Isamu se quedó dormido. Y les recuerdo que no cometimos ningún delito, asi que si quieren que declaremos necesitarán hablar con el abogado de nuestro despacho!-

-No te creo.- le respondió secamente Keiji a su homólogo.- Voy a investigar que es lo que ustedes estaban haciendo aquí, y llegaré al fondo de...- Un oficial lo interrumpió. El detective se dió la vuelta bruscamente, fulminando con la mirada al policía:

-Detective, nos acaban de informar que alguien intento entrar a la residencia de la familia Mimori, es a 2 kilómetros de aquí, en el barrio Hibahara. Alguien rompió los vidrios y trató de atacar sexualmente a la sobrina de la señora Mimori...- Los ojos de Daiki se abrieron como platos. Esa familia y esa chica que había sido atacada, solo podía tratarse de Seira.

-Por hoy voy a perdonarlos y haré como que nada pasó.- farfulló entre dientes el detective veterano, mientras su hijo se adelantaba al auto. - Pero los estaré vigilando.- Hayashi lanzó una mirada inexpresiva a su antiguo rival, mientras los autos de la policía salían pitando rumbo a casa de Seira. Meimi no había escuchado nada, ya estaba bastante alejada de la casa de Taro, asustada por las sirenas de policía. Al menos habia salvado por esta vez, su identidad secreta...


	11. Una luz en la oscuridad

Seira!- La monja estaba sentada en la sala de espera de la estación de policía, con una expresión de horror bordada en su rostro y la cara pálida. Meimi corría a su encuentro para abrazarla. Era ya el día siguiente y Meimi salía de la escuela, acompañada por Taro y Daiki. La joven novicia no hizo gesto alguno de reconocimiento para su amiga ni para los chicos que la acompañaban.

-¿Estas bien?-chilló la pelirroja.- ¿Ese sujeto te hizo daño?-Seira negó con la cabeza. Meimi tragó saliva. Tratando de aligerar la tensión en el ambiente, se dió la vuelta hacia Taro, que se encogía en su lugar.

-Taro, creo que querías decirle algo a Seira, no es cierto=- sonrió débilmente la joven de ojos azules.

Los dejaremos solos...- Y tirando del brazo de Daiki, quien se quejó mientras la pelirroja discutía con él y lo reprendía, se alejó por el pasillo de la estación. Seira no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Taro. Se sentía sucia, humillada, desprotegida y sobre todo, avergonzada.

-Seira...-habló con voz temblorosa el muchacho.- Lamento muchísimo lo que te pasó, no se como puedo ayudarte, pero aquí esta un símbolo de mi gratitud y del..aprecio...que te tengo...Yo...nunca...te lastimaría...- concluyó con voz ahogada. Taro abrió su mochila, colorado y balbuceante. De ella sacó una carpeta que contenía un bellísimo retrato de la propia Seira. Abajo del dibujo, el joven había escrito: "Mejórate pronto. Con cariño, Taro". La novicia sintió un nudo en la garganta, y sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando a mares, sin poder contener más su llanto. Taro se acercó a ella torpemente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Seira sollozaba mientras se sacaba las lágrimas entre respingos. El joven se quedo de piedra, sin saber que hacer. Se balanceaba extrañamente de un lado a otro. La chica de pelo castaño lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y soltó una risita triste. Parecía que el joven quería hacer algo más, pero no podía consumar su acción.

-Necesitas algo más, Seira...?- habló tajantemente el muchacho mientras empezaba a temblar sin control. Seira ya conocía esas formas de reaccionar del joven. No quería presionarlo más y ponerlo aún más ansioso, pero necesitaba algo de él. Algo más.

-Taro...-farfulló la monja...-Me harías muy...feliz...si me abrazaras ahora.- El chico puso sus largos y delgados brazos alrededor de la monja, y la estrechó de manera un tanto torpe y brusca. Pero eso no le importó a Seira, quien al sentir el corazón del joven y su calidez, no pudo evitar sentirse más reconfortada. En aquel momento, no le interesaba más su carrera de religiosa. Solo quería que el abrazo con el joven dibujante durara eternamente.

Al fin se separaron. Seira sonreía por primera vez en el día, de manera muy tímida. Taro tragaba saliva.

-Gracias. Este regalo-me ha hecho muy feliz...Y me ha encantado verte...Me haces sentir...mejor...- El chico Hageyama soltó una risa nerviosa. Y si previo aviso, la monja se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Taro se puso de color púrpura mientras Seira le acariciaba el rostro.

-No pasa nada... perdón por ser tan sorpresiva...yo también quiero demostrarte mi agradecimiento...y lo mucho que te quiero...- susurró Seira. El chico resopló de alivio. La monja tomó su mano pálida y huesuda entre las suyas. Luego recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, que de nuevo pasó su brazo torpemente por la espalda de la muchacha.

Afuera, Meimi y Daiki habían parado de discutir. La expresión de tristeza y preocupación había llegado de nuevo al rostro de la pelirroja. Daiki miraba al piso, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Al fin, se armó de valor y rompió el hielo.

-Esto es una locura. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a Seira? Todo lo que nos ha contado es espeluznante. Le vamos a asignar vigilancia si lo necesita...- La pelirroja se volteó hacia el joven detective, sin cambiar el gesto compungido.

-Espero que puedan atrapar a ese canalla pronto...-suspiró la joven con pocas ganas de hablar. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudar a su mejor amiga la noche anterior, cuando estaba huyendo de los detectives y de Manato. -Ella dijo que el tipo no alcanzó a abusar de ella...es cierto?-

-Afortunadamente, Seira pudo gritar antes de que ese tipo le hiciera mayor daño. El médico legista ya la examinó y sólo tiene moretones en la cintura y las caderas.- asintió Daiki.- Dijo que el sujeto la tomó por la cintura y quiso quitarle el pantalón de pijama y la ropa interior mientras le tapaba la boca. Ella empezó a moverse mucho y le fue más difícil retenerla. Su tía entró a su habitación justo cuando el sujeto escapaba por la ventana de la cocina, por donde entró originalmente. Afortunadamente el criminal dejó algunas pistas en la escena del crimen. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer...-resopló. Meimi le lanzó una mirada compasiva a su enamorado. No pudo evitar apiadarse de él, y de las enormes expectativas que ponían en el como el detective más joven y la más brillante promesa del departamento de policía de Seika.

No dijeron nada más. Taro salió poco después del edificio de la jefatura de policía, listo para encontrarse con Daiki y Meimi, que lo miraron atónitos.. Era la primera vez que lo veían sonreír. Meimi se acercó al joven.

-Le ha gustado tu dibujo?- habló entusiasmada la pelirroja, sin poder contenerse.- dime que sí, dime que sí!- gorjeó.

-Mas que eso...- barboteó el joven...-Le he pedido que sea mi novia y me ha dicho que le encantaría...-Meimi saltó de alegría haciendo un chillido agudo mientras Daiki hacia un gesto divertido.- pero...-El joven bajó la voz.- Dice que quiere que le de tiempo antes de que empecemos a salir, porque se siente muy confundida. Lo que le pasó anoche la ha dejado preguntándose muchas cosas sobre ella misma, sobre su estancia en el convento...-

-Es posible que eso sea lo mejor...- señaló Daiki. El gesto alegre de la pelirroja se desvaneció como un globo sin aire. -La experiencia que ha vivido Seira...debió haber sido muy dolorosa. Ya le hemos asignado la atención de un psicólogo por parte de servicios sociales. Es un trago amargo que va a tardar en superar...- terminó con un gesto severo.

Era verdad. Un intento de violación no se superaba de la noche a la mañana. Meimi se sintió como una tonta por subestimar lo que su amiga había vivido. Sin embargo, ya se le había ocurrido un plan para detener al ofensor sexual, sin que Daiki, Taro o la policía se enterasen. Se lo comentaría a su amiga una vez que los dos chicos se marchasen y la dejaran a solas con ella...


	12. Cambio de roles

Seira ya estaba en el arcón del convento. Una expresión de desgano y tristeza profunda la abatía. Meimi la miraba pensativa al otro lado de la rejilla de madera.

-Ya no sé que hacer, Meimi.- se lamentó la joven novicia.- Me he ganado una reprimenda de mi abuela. Dice que es mi culpa que hayan querido violarme. Que debería ser más recatada.- Los ojos de la pelirroja echaron chispas mientra soltaba un largo bufido. - Que no me estoy tomando en serio mi rol de monja.-

-Hemos hablado muchas veces de ese tema. Seira.- gruñó Meimi, empezando a impacientarse.- Y yo también pienso que es una locura que te presione tanto tu abuela para que seas monja. Pero tu siempre encuentras una justificación...- Los ojos cafés de la monja se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas. - Disculpa...- susurró la joven al ver la expresión de su amiga...-que tonta soy, no debí haberte hablado así...-

-No, Meimi...-balbuceó Seira.- Es comprensible que estés harta. Me lo dijiste muchas veces, y tía Nodoka hizo lo propio. Ayer volvió a tener una pelea monumental con mi abuela. Dice que si es necesario va a sacarme de la escuela y ponerme en una secundaria pública. Pero que ya quiere ahorrarme toda esta locura de ser una monja por complacer a mi abuela...- La pelirroja tragó saliva.

-Pero bueno...- farfulló Meimi tratando de mostrarse conciliadora...-Si no hubieses sido monja, Saint Tail no existiría, lo comprendes?- La aludida asintió con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas. De golpe, se puso tensa y el color rojo comenzó a llenar sus mejillas. - Hemos ayudado a tanta gente gracias a ti!...- imploró. Pero Seira no la escuchaba. Un temblor había empezado a invadir sus brazos.

-¿CÓMO...TE..ATREVES!?- gritó la monja completamente fuera de si-¡Me dices que no quieres esta vida para mi y a la vez insistes en seguir siendo la ladrona para ver al tonto de Daiki y coquetear con él cada noche! ¡ERES UNA HIPÓCRITA, MEIMI! ¡DÉJAME SOLA, NO QUIERO VER A NADIE!- . Seira no pudo más y salió corriendo del convento llorando a mares.

-Espera Seira!- gritó la pelirroja.- Recuerda que no puedes salir sola del convento, mientras la patrulla encargada de vigilarte no llegue!.-La novicia se detuvo en seco, consumida por el terror. Meimi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, mientras no paraba de llorar y sollozar.

-Perdóname si te hice daño, Seira...Pero te recuerdo que esta idea de...de Saint Tail fue tuya, no mía.- La joven de pelo castaño soltó un respingo lastimero...-Nunca pensé...-se puso colorada mientras temblaba...-que iba a enamorarme de...de Daiki.- Meimi soltó a su amiga, que le lanzó una mirada de soslayo en medio de los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Pero no dejaré de cumplir mi misión...-imploró la pelirroja tomando las manos de su amiga. - Es más, tengo un plan. Ayudaré a la policía a atrapar al sujeto que te lastimó sin que ellos se den cuenta.- La expresión de Seira cambió a una de curiosidad y tristeza.

En el despacho del detective Hayashi, el detective de barba negra y cuerpo ancho seguía bostezando copiosamente. El somnífero que Saint Tail le había arrojado fue bastante potente. Yuki Nigata, su compañero, le tendía una taza de café muy cargada.

-Cometimos un error de principiante anoche...-gruñó Hayashi, secándose la barba.- Nunca hay que subestimar a un criminal. Esa ladrona es más dura de pelar de lo que creía. - Y me preocupa que Asuka esté tras nuestro rastro. Eso fue un grave error de cálculo...- Nigata no dijo nada mientras se metía un cigarro en los labios.

-Hay que encontrar una forma de quitarlos de enmedio, de eso no hay ninguna duda.- señalo Nigata entre dientes, aún con el cigarro colgándole de la mandíbula. - Pero ¿cual?-

-Necesito pensar, Yuki. Mi mente esta demasiado confusa en este momento. Por hoy te doy el resto del día. Estoy que reviento.- dijo Hayashi estirándose y dando un bostezo descomunal digno de un oso grizzly. - Te llamaré si se me ocurrió algo.- Nigata se despidió de su compañero y salió por la puerta del despacho.

Apenas se había enterado, unas horas atrás, de la chica que había sido atacada sexualmente en el barrio Hibahara. Quizás el caso de la ladrona era demasiado complicado de momento. Iría a hablar con el sargento de policía en unas horas más para pedirle más información del caso. Con un poco de suerte, estaría resolviendo dos casos seguidos. Hasta donde sabía, Asuka y su escuadrón habían recibido el reporte y acudido a la escena del crimen solo por la cercanía en la que se encontraban aquella noche, ya que ni Asuka ni su hijo estaban empleados en la unidad de delitos sexuales.

-Todo en orden señorita Mimori?- los dos oficiales estaban en su patrulla, mirando a Seira con amabilidad. Era la hora del crepúsculo.

-Sí, desde luego, muchas gracias por venir.- sonrió lo mejor que pudo – Miren, me gustaría agradecerles que hayan venido a cuidarme. Hice esta tarta de manzana para ustedes...les encantará.

-¡que delicia!- se maravillaron los policías ante el postre de aspecto apetitoso que Seira les tendía. Uno de los oficiales tomó una rebanada, pero su comapñero lo detuvo.

-Sasaki, eres un glotón, estamos en patrullaje, no puedes estar comiendo como si nada!.- Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Seira se apretó un puño, invadida por la aprensión. -Aunque bueno, creo que una rebanada deliciosa de esta tarta no nos haría daño...-cedió al percibir el delicioso olor del pastel recién horneado.

Los policías comieron, mientras Seira se despedía de ellos. Al volver al convento, Meimi ya la esperaba.

-¿Se lo comieron?- preguntó expectante la pelirroja.

-Sí- respondió la novicia. Me preocupaba que no funcionara, pero habrá que esperar.

-Yo también tuve que usar el somnífero con mis padres, no me agradó nada.- Meimi hizo un mohín de desagrado.- Pero es lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo que haremos hoy...será diferente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Meimi estaba vestida con el hábito de Seira y se acomodaba el tocado sobre la cabeza, Afortunadamente, el vestido religioso de su amiga quedaba perfectamente bien. Nadie notaría mucho la diferencia ya que también eran muy similares en complexión. Mientras tanto, Seira ya estaba en su casa, después de ser escoltada por su amiga hasta ella. No dejaba de orar porque el plan de la atrevida pelirroja resultara exitoso, aunque honestamente, era bastante arriesgado.

-Lalala! Me encanta la noche!- gorjeó Meimi en el hábito de novicia, dando vueltas sobre sí misma por el jardín del convento. - Era cuestión de tiempo para que el sujeto apareciese y se acercara a ella. Pero ya venía preparada. En el momento que se atreviera a sobrepasarse, se transformaría en Saint Tail ypor fin lo detendría de una vez por todas...


	13. Víctima inesperada

Había pasado una hora desde que Meimi estaba en el convento, vestida con el hábito de Seira. Resultaba bastante tedioso tener que esperar a que apareciese el sujeto o sujetos que estaban acosando a su amiga. La noche era bastante fresca, una brisa fría soplaba sobre las copas de los árboles en un cielo claro y estrellado. La pelirroja resopló, impaciente, saliendo de nuevo por el portón de la iglesia para ver si habia algo interesante en la calle.

Un hombre bastante corpulento se acercó al convento. Vestía una gabardina y la luz mortecina de su cigarro titilaba bajo el resplandor amarillo de las farola. La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta, expectante. ¿Era una persona normal caminando por el asfalto o se trataba del delincuente?

-Buenas noches, señorita...-habló con su voz de trueno. -Es usted la hermana Mimori?- La aparición de aquel sujeto tomó por sorpresa a Meimi, quien balbuceó y soltó una risa nerviosa.. La farola iluminó claramente el rostro barbado y tosco del individuo. Tenía una expresión de preocupación que a la joven le pareció sincera. Pero no podía negar que la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ah, si, claro que sí...- chilló la pelirroja imitando el tono suave y sosegado de su amiga...- Disculpe...que lo trae por aquí, perdona, que te trae por aquí, hijo mío?...- El hombre no cambió el gesto serio.

-Soy el detective Hayashi. Supimos que usted fue agredida sexualmente. Si necesita nuestra ayuda, puede llamarnos...- le tendió una tarjeta de presentación con una de sus enormes manos peludas. Meimi la recibió sin saber que hacer.

-Mu-muchas gracias...Que Dios te bendiga...- Hayashi se dió la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad, sin decir mayor palabra. Una vez que estuvo alejado Meimi se acercó de regreso al convento. Y la sensación fría de una navaja contra su cuello le heló la sangre. Una voz de hombre un tanto áspera le habló al oído.

-Pequeña Mimori...ven conmigo y no te pasará nada. Coopera y te dolerá menos...- La chica no pudo reaccionar al tiempo. El sujeto había salido de la nada y la había sometido, aprovechando su distracción. No le había dado tiempo de transformarse, y solo pudo soltar un breve grito ahogado mientras el choque de una pistola eléctrica le hacía perder la consciencia. Meimi fue sostenida por el individuo a través de los árboles del jardín del convento. Justo después de que el hombre y Meimi se perdieron entre las tinieblas, Hayashi llegaba corriendo a la entrada del convento. Jadeaba copiosamente mientras sostenía con una mano el radio y la otra la pistola.

-Maldición!- rugió- Estoy seguro de que oí gritar a la hermana Mimori. Yuki...Voy a examinar el lugar...Yuki?...- El radio solo registraba el sonido de estática. Su compañero no respondía. De pronto, Hayashi fue también víctima de una descarga eléctrica que le hizo derrumbarse estrepitosamente. El detective Nigata estaba detrás de él, con una sonrisa bastante perversa.

-No puedo dejar que intervengas en este caso. Te habría disparado, pero te necesito con vida.- Ayúdame a arrastrarlo, Gendo. Lo encerraremos en el convento. Una figura más alta y delgada que Nigata apareció en medio de la penumbra. Ambos hombres arrastraron a Isamu hasta el convento y cerraron la puerta con sumo cuidado.

Meimi despertaba en medio de la oscuridad. Parecía que estaba en un cuarto de alguna casa. El olor a polvo y a humedad cubría el ambiente. La luz se encendió. Nigata entraba al cuarto. La joven fingió estar inconsciente. De pronto, se dió cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas. No debía llamar la atención de los sujetos si quería librarse.

-Jefe, aquí esta la joven Mimori. Toda para usted.- asintió Nigata sin inmutarse. Un hombre de pelo cano, lentes de gruesa pasta y mandíbula inferior salida entraba al cuerto. Mirando con lujuria a Meimi, se relamió mientras hacía una risa que a la chica le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

-Les prometo que ustedes también podrán estar con ella si gustan...- habló con su voz grave y arrastrada, No se le entendía muy bien lo que decía: tenía una dicción bastante mala y apenas abría la boca. Que tonto fui. Casi me atrapan la vez anterior, pero de no ser por tu ayuda, Nigata, no se que habría hecho.-

-Le prometo que esta será la primera de excelente calidad. Hay unas chicas muy bellas en el colegio Santa Paula. Pero debemos evitar llamar la atención...-

-Eso vendrá después.- cortó el hombre canoso.- Tenemos que dejar todo listo para...Hayashi. Se quedó asegurado?-

-Desde luego señor Morishima.- entró Genzo a la habitación, quitándose el pasamontañas.- Quiere que vaya por las cámaras? Seguro que quiere registrar este momento para la posteridad.- Meimi sentía un terror como nunca lo había sentido en su vida. Quería morir, quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Que todo terminara de una buena vez.

-Bueno.- Nigata, desnúdala- ordenó Morishima.- Nosotros esperaremos. Y no le hagas nada aún. Piensa mejor en que obtendrás tu venganza. Eso será mejor que cualquier chica que podamos conseguir - La mirada de soslayo del proxeneta cortó de golpe la expresión libidinosa de Nigata. Genzo y Morishima desaparecieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Meimi reparó con el rabillo del ojo que aprecñian estar en una especie de dormitorio. Había un cuadro del detective corpulento que la había abordado sosteniendo un trofeo de fútbol americano. Pero no había ninguna seña de él. En las paredes había unos cuentos casilleros empolvados de metal. Nigata respiraba como ún búfalo, mientras se acercaba a Meimi, y comenzaba a a aflojar las esposas que la ataban. Aún no se daba cuenta que la joven estaba consciente.

Un estampido y un brillo de serpentinas y humo hizo saltar hacia atrás a Nigata, quién se cayó había atrás golpeándose con los casilleros. De pronto, una descarga de gas pimienta le hizo perder la visión mientras se retorcía tratando de aliviar el dolor. Cuando el humo se disipó.Saint Tail estaba frente a él, con una expresión de rabia en el rostro y los ojos echando chispas. Estaba temblando de furia. Con los ojos aún llorosos y sin poder ver bien, Nigata farfulló:

-No puede ser, no es posible que...-

-Apuesto a que no esperaban encontrarse conmigo. No voy a permtir que sigan lastimando chicas inocentes. Su carrera criminal se acaba hoy!- sentenció Meimi. Nigata solo pudo respingar y azotarse contra el casillero, atónito.


	14. Un aliado inesperado

Meimi no podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que detener a Nigata antes de que pudiese levantarse y usar su arma contra él. Un estrépito en la puerta distrajo al detective corrupto y a la ladrona. Genzo venía con una pistola elétrica, listo para someter a la joven. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, puesto que Saint Tail se escurrió entre ambos como una serpiente. El pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, mientras la joven ladrona se orientaba en el pasillo.

-Mierda! No puede ser!- gritaba Nigata .- No lo creo, no lo puedo creer. La maldita monja es la ladrona!-

-No digas estupideces, Yuki.- gruñía Genzo perdiendo la paciencia. Tienes que llamar a Morishima de inmediato. Donde dejaste la llave? Estamos encerrados en este sucio edificio.

Los dos hombres discutían acaloradamente mientras Meimi inspeccionaba el edificio lo más rápido que podía con el corazón en un puño. Tenía poco tiempo, para tenderles una trampa a los delincuentes y escapar de inmediato. Aunque no pudo concretar ningún plan, ya que al ir descendiendo por la escalera principal, la puerta se abrió. Morisihima encendió las luces. Una expresión de rabia y pánico se dibujó en su rostró, encajando la mandíbula deforme.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?¿Quién eres?- masculló, llevándose una mano al cinto para sacar su arma. Meimi no lo dejó pasar y lanzó una ráfaga de naipes al sujeto para distraerlo. Su arma cayó al piso mientras la joven ladrona saltaba sobre él con gran agilidad. Una vez estando detrás de se dispuso a amarrale las manos con uno de sus juegos de pañuelos. Sin embargo, no pudo completar la tarea ya que la puerta se volvió a abrir con grán estrépito. El golpe de la puerta arrojó a Meimi y a Morishima a un lado del rellano. Hayashi entraba, aún mareado y tambaléandose, pero con la cara crispada de rabia y el arma en mano.

-Quién mierda se ha atrevido a meterse a mi despacho a esta hora? Nigata...en cuanto te ponga las manos encima, pagarás...rugió por lo bajo. No se dió cuenta de que a sus pies Meimi luchaba con el sujeto para arrebatarle el arma. A pesar de su edad, Morishima tenía bastante fuerza y agilidad. La joven se arrastró para alejarse del detective Hayashi y conseguir someter al jefe de los delicuentes. Pudo llevar al sujeto en su pelea hasta un pequeño cuarto al lado de la puerta, donde había muchos casilleros llenos de expedientes.

-Quieto, Isamu!-Como si lo hubiese invocado, Nigata llegaba acompañado de Genzo. Estaban listos con las armas apuntando al hombretón, que aún tenía espasmos y temblaba por los efectos del choque eléctrico.

-¿Donde esta la ladrona?- berreó Genzo sin poder contenerse. Tanto el como Nigata parecían furiosos y dispuestos a todo.

-No se de que demonios estas hablando, basura. Ensucias mi despacho solo con tu presencia, Kurumada...- rugió Isamu fulminando con la mirada a Genzo. - La policía se muere por atraparte, pero no vas a escapar eternamente...-Aún estaba luchando por sostenerse en pie.- Nigata, quiero una explicación...- Eres mi socio, mi compañero, mi amigo...- Por qué me traicionaste? Por qué trabajas con esta escoria?- aulló. No pudo contener una lágrima de rabia y tristeza. Debajo de su exterior salvaje y rudo, el hombre se sentía profundamente acongojado. Su ex compañero, solo pudo castañear los dientes con furia y teñirse de rojo. Ya no era aquel hombre tímido, pálido y tembloroso, sino parecía un lobo salvaje a punto de atacar. Genzo estaba más tranquilo, aunque también se le veía bastante alterado.

-No hay epxlicación, imbécil!...-gritó Nigata completamente fuera de sí.Quisiste matarme hace semanas, lo recuerdas? Ya me cansé de ser un detective mediocre siempre a tus órdenes y a tu sombra!-

-¡Fui un estúpido, lo admito!- berreó Isamu sacando fuerzas de flaqueza. -Pero...me has decepcionado...-la voz se le quebró mientras apuntaba su arma torpemente a la cara de Nigata. Este no se inmutó. Habló de un tirón dirigiéndose a Kurumada.

-Déjamelo a mí. Ya no se puede defender. Ve por el jefe y la ladrona. Genzo se dió la vuelta hacía el rincón oscuro donde Saint Tail y Morishima habían estado hace unos momentos, solo para ser rociado con gas pimienta.

-Mierda, que...?- Un fuerte golpe hizo caer el criminal al piso. Nigata soltó un gritó espeluznante mientras disparaba su arma hacia su antiguo jefe. Isamu hizo lo mismo con una mueca de dolor al recibir el reflejo del arma estallando. La bala pasó por unos metros cerca del hombro de Isamu. Pero Nigata no tuvo tanta suerte. La bala le perforó en una sien, ocasionando que se desplomara de inmediato. Isamu se derrumbó sobre el piso adosado en madera del edificio, jadeante. Meimi acudió a su encuentro para ayudarlo.

-¿Quién eres, muchacha...?- habló con la voz apenas audible...-Ah!- Al reparar en la cola de caballo de Saint Tail, el hombretón reaccionó turbado.

-E...eres...eres Saint Tail...?- gruñó sin dar crédito a sus ojos...-La ladrona?...-Meimi se echó hacia atrás en la oscuridad, para evitar que el detective viera su rostro.- Espera...-farfulló Isamu tratando de levantarse.- No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver... De no ser por tu ayuda, estaría muerto...- Saint Tail estaba muda, sin saber que hacer. Ella estaba tan sorprendida y perturbada como él. Isamu no pudo más y de nuevo, perdió el conocimiento. Meimi tragó saliva. De nuevo el choque eléctrico contra su suave piel la hizo caer sobre el piso, sin embargo esta vez no perdió el conocimiento. Se quedo paralizada, sin poderse mover mientras Genzo la tomaba por la cintura y se la llevaba hacia la azotea por la escalera.

-Maldita rata.- rugió Kurumada- No me importa lo que diga el jefe. Yo te voy a matar. Meimi no dejaba de temblar mientras empezaba a llorar desesperadamente en silencio.

Al fin el viento frío de la noche los golpeo mientras la joven ladrona caía como un saco de papas al piso. La chica solo podía rezar en su mente, mientras el corazón palpitaba tanto que sentía que le daría un infarto.

-Muere, mocosa!- gritó el criminal. Antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo, un sonido metálico lo derrumbó mientras caía al suelo sangrando profusamente por la cabeza. Isamu sostenía una ganzúa en las manos. Le sonrio a Meimi antes de caer de rodillas al piso.

-No voy a hacerte nada, chiquilla. Te debo una... Te dejaré ir. Que Asuka y la policía se encargue de tí- la joven se sorprendió de la expresión tan bonachona del hombre, aún en medio de dolor y el cansancio.


	15. Corazón de oro

-Gra-gracias...-chilló Meimi en un gemido apenas audible. Empezaba a recuperar poco a poco el movimiento. Le dolían bastante las extremidades y sentía un peso muerto hormigueante por el abdomen.

-No tardarán en llegar. Seguro los vecinos oyeron todo este alboroto. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. -Isamu luchó por ponerse en pie. El dolor estaba pasando para él más rápido puesto que solo había sido atacado una vez con el arma de electroshocks. Con mucho trabajó levantó a Meimi y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-No me bajes por las escalaeras.- chilló la joven. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo. Puedo huir por el aire.

-¿Vaya, y como haces eso?- inquirió Hayashi genuinamente sorprendido.

-Soy maga, y uso mi truco especial de globos de helio.- respondió Saint Tail sacando su chistera. Solo necesitaría que me ayudes a subir.- Un instante después, la explosión de serpentinas reveló el enorme racimo de globos de helio que usaba siempre para huir. Isamu levantó a Meimi con gran facilidad, y bajando los globos, se dispuso a colocarla encima del más grande.

-Y dime...- murmuró el rotundo detective mientras acostaba con cuidado a la chica...-Dicen que robas baratijas además de objetos de valor...que la mayoría de tus robos no tienen sentido. Y han sido otros los implicados en algunos de los casos donde te culpaban a ti...-

-Yo no robo por mi propio beneficio. Yo robo para ayudar a aquellos que primero les fue robado un obejto especial...- gorjeó la joven, apenas articulando palabra. - Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre mi identidad. No le hago daño a nadie. Hago lo correcto...para ayudar a las personas...- El hombre habló con un tono paternal y conciliador que le soprendió a la muchacha.

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Además, creo que el chico Asuka quiere atraparte personalmente ,¿ o me equivoco? - Meimi soltó un respingo- Es un joven bastante tenaz. Lo reconozco. Aunque en el pasado su padre y yo tuvimos rencillas, admito que el y su hijo son unos detectives formidables...- rió entre dientes Isamu. El sonido de las patrullas de la policía de Seika se acercaba cada vez más.

-Bueno, si te quedas aquí más tiempo, no tendrás muy buena suerte.- gruñó amablemente el detective.- Hasta luego, ladrona Saint Tail. Nunca olvidaré la deuda que tengo contigo!-

-A-adios , detective. Y muchas gracias...por haberme ayudado hoy...- la voz débil de Meimi se perdió mientras el racimo de globos ascendía y se perdía en el cielo estrellado. Hayashi solo pudo sentarse al lado del tanque de agua del edificio mientras miraba a la ladrona alejarse...

Unos minutos más tarde, Keiji Asuka llegaba a la azotea, donde Isamu dormía, vencido por el jaleo de aquella noche.

-Isamu, Isamu, despierta...- murmuró Keiji.

-Ah, Asuka, que quieres?- gruñó- Déjame dormir. Tengo mucho sueño.- Volvió a dormir con un fuerte ronquido. Los paramédicos entraron para llevarse a Hayashi en una camilla. Apenas consciente, fue levantado y llevado por la escalera mientras Keiji seguía inspeccionado la azotea.

Al día siguiente, los titulares del periódico del dia destacaban la labor y el heroísmo del detective privado Isamu Hayashi y su hallazgo desarticulando una red de trata de blancas, habiendo capturado a su lider Yukio Morishima y dos cómplices más, uno de ellos su antiguo compañero de trabajo Yuki Nigata, quien había muerto en el tiroteo la noche anterior. Debido a su descubrimiento, el alcalde le otorgaría un distinguido reconocimiento y una invitación formal para reintegrarse al departamento de policía. No obstante, se sospechaba que la red criminal había prsoperado gracias a la protección del capitán de la policía de Seika, quien negaba todas las acusaciones en la entrevista del noticiero de aquella mañana. Desde luego, nadie había mencionado una sola palabra sobre la ladrona, ni Hayashi ni la policía de Seika. Genzo Kurumada tenía amnesia, y el líder de los criminales, había sufrido un infarto cerebral que lo tenía en coma, y se había salvado por poco al llegar la policía a la escena del crimen. Ya no podrían lastimar a nadie más.

EPÍLOGO

Días más tarde, Meimi llegó a la escuela como si nada hubiese pasado el día siguiente. Los calambres habían desaparecido en gran medida, aunque de vez en cuando aún sentía punzadas de dolor y hormigueos en las piernas. Seira parecía encontrarse de mejor humor, y su abuela por fin le había creído el intento de violación tras enterarse de las noticias de la red de explotación sexual. Habían resuelto que Seira se tomaría una pausa de sus actividades en el convento mientras la dejaban decidir libremente si quería continuar o no siendo monja. A Meimi no le parecía del todo justo, pero era mejor que nada que por primera vez en su vida, su amiga tuviera libertad de elegir.

Aquel fue un bello día soleado y fresco. En el recreo, se encontró de nuevo con Seira. Después de contarle la larga aventura de la noche anterior, se dirigieron a buscar a Taro. Al llegar a la banca donde el muchacho solía dibujar, no lo vieron. En su lugar había un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

-Que extraño...- mumuró Seira con tristeza al no ver al chico que le gustaba en su lugar habitual. Y Taro?- Unos pasos torpes sonaron detrás de la chicas. Taro sonreía lo mejor que podía, mientras el color subía a sus mejillas.

-Son para ti, Seira...- farfulló el joven. Ocasionando que la novicia se sonrojara y soltara una risita pícara.- Meimi le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a su amiga mientras iba a recoger el ramo de flores.

-Ay, Taro...sabes que me encantan las rosas blancas...-chilló la novicia.- De verdad que es un detalle muy hermoso...- Tomando con manos torpes las rosas, Taro se acerco a ella y la abrazó firmememente. Parecía estar menos tenso y cohibido que en ocasiones anteriores. Pero seguía siendo extraño en su trato social.

-Los dejaré solos- señalo Meimi, y desapareció tan rápido como Taro había llegado. Seira tomó la mano del chico y la estrechó firmemente. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras el chico hacía lo que podía para desviar la mirada.

-Sabes... creo que si quiero ser tu novia. Los tipos que me lastimaron ya están tras las rejas.- El joven de ojos azules sonrió tímidamente. Estaba poniéndose nervioso. - Nada me haría más feliz ahora que tener paz y tranquilidad, y compartirla contigo.- La muchacha puso su cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico.

-Pero, que hay de tu auela?- inquirió Taro con su voz monocorde. Su enamorada negó con la cabeza.

-Eso ya no me importa. Preferiría tener una vida normal. Pero ayudaré a Meimi a cumplir su misión, y después, renunciaré al convento. No quiero perderme de todo lo que hacen los chicos de nuestra edad...- Y lo besó de una manera tan apasionada que el muchacho casi se cae de su asiento. Le acariciaba la espalda y el pecho mientras seguía besándolo por el cuello, los labios y las mejillas. El joven no supo que hacer, colmado por la vergüenza, hasta que Seira le indicó que debía de devolverle los besos y las caricias que ella le hacía. Lo hizo de manera bastante torpe como era su costumbre pero eso a la joven de pelo castaño no le importaba. Estaban juntos y se querían. Y eso era lo único al final.

-Que era lo que querías decirme?- habló serenamente Seira mirando las ramas de los árboles mientras Taro descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la chica. Le había tocado por primera vez las piernas a la joven mientras se hacían arrrumacos, y esta no podía negar que le había agradado.

-Nada..-instó el joven con un dejo triste en la voz plana.- Es solo que...mis padres me han llevado al psiquiatra. Me han diagnosticado un síndrome extraño, es bastante nuevo. Se llama Síndrome de Asperger. Por eso soy como soy...- soltó de un golpe el chico. - Yo no lo creía, pero parece que es cierto...Mi padre se lo tomó a mal, y hemos peleado mucho...-

-Creo que el hecho de que seas especial me hace quererte más...- habló dulcemente la chica, acariciando el pelo rubio de su amado. - Me informaré cuanto pueda de esa condición. Yo misma hablaré con tu padre si es necesario. No voy a dejarte solo...- asintió Seira tomando la mano del joven.

Meimi los espiaba en la distancia. No podía negar lo lindos que se veían juntos. Unas cuantas misiones más como Saint Tail y por fin, tanto ella como su amiga sería libres para caminar al lado de los chicos que más les importaban en el mundo...


End file.
